Shadow the Hedgehog 2: The Return of Mephiles
by Shadowkicksass
Summary: This is a fanfic about Shadow and Mephiles returning for revenge against him. Takes place after the events of Sonic Colors.
1. Strange Things

Shadow the Hedgehog 2: The Return of Mephiles.

Shadow was looking at the nearby city from the top of the building. It was a while since GUN had given him an assignment, so he just decided to take it easy for a while. The worst danger since the Black Doom incident was Eggman. But, Sonic had foiled his recent plan of taking over the planet, by destroying his amusement park, and saving wisps. Shadow had now felt a little bad for no helping Sonic, since they usually worked together on missions. But now, Shadow was quite bored. Just then, he heard a small buzz behind him. He sighed. "What is it this time, Omega?" he asked.

"GUN agents are looking for you."

"Really? They gave me a new mission?"

"No," Omega replied, in his robotic voice.

"Then, why are they looking for me? Its not because they think that I have did something bad, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is."


	2. Sonic and GUN soldiers vs Shadow

Sonic vs. Shadow

"What? How can that be? How could they think that? I am supposed to help. What is it that they think I did?"

"Reports have seen you attacking and killing many different people around the areas nearby. And apparently, you have been seen robbing banks, and stealing chaos emeralds."

"What? Damn it! I have to find a way to clear my name before the world gets convinced once again that I am their enemy."

All of a sudden, there was a familiar breeze in the room. Streaks of blue light were seen, and then everything. There, in front of Shadow, was Sonic the Hedgehog. And he did not look happy.

"Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed, "I need your help! I have been framed for killin-"

Shadow didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Sonic got into a spin-dash, and hit Shadow really hard with a homing attack.

"Damn it! LISTEN TO ME! If you are still upset that I didn't help you rescue wisps, then don't worry, I'll help you on your next mission. Just listen to me please!" Shadow yelled.

"What's there to listen to?" asked Sonic. "You already did what you did. There is no other black hedgehog in the area, and I know that I didn't do anything, so the possibility of me doing anything is cut out. I have already called GUN, so you could be arrested anytime now."

"You did WHAT?"

Shadow could hear some GUN troops already, as they were marching in his direction. He glared angrily at Sonic. "This is your last mistake, you foolish Hedgehog."

Sonic spin-dashed at Shadow. Shadow jumped up, and threw five Chaos spears. Having all of them missed, he got into his own spindash, and spun so fast, that Sonic did not have enough time to dodge. "One more mistake, and I won't spare your life," warned Shadow.

"Shadow the Hedgehog! Put your hands up! You are under arrest."

"But I didn't even do anything!" Shadow Protested.

"If you do not surrender, then we will have no option, but to shoot you. Do you hear us?"

"Just try," Shadow said, now having a smirk on his face. They fired their guns now.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. He teleported behind them. The GUN agents cotinued to fire, but kept on missing. _I can't let them keep attacking me like this_, he thought. Now, it was time for drastic action. "Chaos, BLAST!" The GUN agents were thrown a long distance, and Sonic, who had just managed to recover, got thrown, and slammed into the wall again.

Shadow looked on. He felt quite sad. Ever since he had been working for GUN, nobody had ever doubted him. He wondered, if it was out of fear, or had they really cared about him. He knew very well that there was a good chance that fear would be the cause. Shadow was the ultimate life form. He was immortal, ageless, and very dangerous. He sighed, and went back inside his apartment, where he saw Sonic unconsious. "I'm letting you go this time," he said. He then used chaos control to send Sonic to the hospital, and then lay down on his bed, thinking about his rough day. _I have to clear my name_, he thought, and _I have to get to the bottom of all this._


	3. GUN City Acts 1 and 2, and Mission 1

Zone 1: GUN City Acts 1 and 2*

Shadow stayed in his private bedroom, thinking about the day's events. He thought that this would be a real mystery. But just then, it hit him. Eggman! Eggman had always wanted to obtain something that resembled the Ultimate Life form. But what could Eggman have done? His Shadow androids were nowhere near as powerful as the real Shadow, and Eggman could not have created one just as strong as him, because he was created with the DNA of Black Doom, which Eggman did not have. Still anything was possible.

Shadow decided to go after Eggman. _Trouble is, I don't know where his base is_, he thought. "I will have to search the entire city for Eggman. If he is really guilty, then I WILL make sure that this is his last mistake," decided Shadow.

Zone 1: Act 1(tutorial) GUN city Goal: Find Eggman's base!

"Hmm... It has been quite a while since I have gone through the city," he said. Shadow skated through, defeating the robots of Eggman, that he occasionally came across. "Press the A button twice for a Homing attack," he said. "Press the Y button while jumping in order to throw Chaos Spears. You can throw multiple Chaos spears by holding the Y button during a jump, then releasing it."

"Where did all of you come from?" asked Shadow, to the robots, and some GUN soldiers, who were trying to kill the robots and him. "Hi-ya! Take this! Behold the Ultimate power!" All of a sudden, Shadow turned blue. The robots, and the remaining GUN soldiers stepped backwards. He finally spoke again. "Chaos... Control!" Shadow had successfully slowed down time, and defeated the robots. Then, he used Chaos Control again. This time, he appeared right in front of the Goal ring. But, a lot of Eggman's robots were surrounding it. One of the robots attacked. "Damn it," said Shadow, who had lost some of his rings. He quickly recollected them, and then got rid of all the robots with multiple homing attacks.

Shadow teleported to another location in the city, having escaped the robots and the GUN soldiers. "I think now would be a good idea to get some information from the people here," he said.

He went up to one person. "Excuse me, do you know where Eggman's base is?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know an Eggman. But I have heard other people talking about him lately. You can ask some of them."

Shadow went up to another person.

"Do you know where Eggman's base is?" he asked hopefully.

"I know who Eggman is, but I know nothing of his base, or his whereabouts, but- uh oh. LOOK OUT!" There, in front of Shadow was a huge line of robots.

GUN City: Extra-mission 1: Stop the robots and rescue the people!

Shadow destroyed as many robots as he could, with continuous homing attacks, and Chaos spears. Then, he touched another hint ring. "Once your Shadow meter on the bottom right of the screen is full, press the Right Trigger for a Chaos Boost. In this form, you can use Chaos control, as well as Chaos Blast." _Well, this could prove useful_, thought Shadow. He began to glow red, as he entered this new form. "Chaos, BLAST!" yelled Shadow. All the robots went down at once. "That was amazing!" said the man.

"Hmph. It was nothing," said Shadow.

"Also, one of my friends said that they have an idea of which direction his base may be."

"Where?" asked Shadow.

"It's in the entrance stage, over there in that direction," pointed the man.

Shadow skated off in that direction.

Zone 1: Act 2: GUN City Goal: Find Eggman!

"I need to find out where Eggman is," Shadow said. He sped along the highway, jumping over platforms, and defeating the robots of Eggman, which got more frequent, as he went on. Shadow also found a lot of rings, which he used to his advantage. Throwing Chaos spears required ring energy, so he collected a lot of rings for that. He saw a box that gave him ten ring, and a 1up. "Collecting that will give me an extra life," he said. He collected it. He then appeared in front of a save point. "Touching that save point will help me come back if I mess up," he said, "and I have to be careful here." There were a lot of enemies plus a lot of hard to reach platform. "Damn it," he said, as he accidentally hit an enemy, falling to another platform, and only able to get back on ring. Shadow tried again. He failed again. Now, he had no rings to save him. "Chaos SPEAR!" He threw a chaos spear, which defeated the robot as well as allowed him to advance on. The trouble was, he had no rings or ring energy left. But luckily, he reached the end of GUN city just in time, so he did not need to use another chaos spear. "Now all I need to do is find Eggman," he said.

*This fanfic is a fanfic of a video game, and we are assuming that it would be for the Xbox 360.


	4. GUN City: VS Boss

Shadow walked towards a giant building. It definitely looked like something that Eggman would have built. But as he continued to walk in that direction, he was punched twice, kicked, shoved, and was sent flying towards one of the walls. He opened his eyes to meet his attacker. A familiar red echidna slammed his hand against Shadow's throat. "Knu-ckle-s!" Shadow gasped.

"Shadow, it's time to PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Knuckles yelled, and he got ready to hit Shadow, but Shadow was now getting angry. In one quick move, and the words, "Chaos BLAST!", Shadow blasted Knuckles away. Knuckles was more than a little injured by Shadow's move, but he was ready to fight back.

"Sonic is faster than me, but Knuckles is extremely strong," thought Shadow, "I would have to find a way to slow his attacks down," he said to himself. Just then, Shadow saw a couple of robots were towards the entrance to the building. "So it IS Eggman's base!" he thought.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Knuckles, and he chased after Shadow. Shadow destroyed many robots, and then yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He slowed down time, and kicked Knuckles, and attacked him some more, with a couple of consecutive homing and chaos attacks. Knuckles was now very angry. His fists turned into claws, which was known as, "Shovel Claw". Shadow dodged Knuckles' attacks, and homing attacked him from behind. And with a final spin dash, plus two chaos spears as finishing touches, Knuckles was knocked out cold.

"I know that you think I have done something, and I know that I should not fight you," said Shadow, "but I must do this on my own to see who is impersonating me. And anyone who gets in my way will be destroyed, regardless of who they are, or how powerful they are." Once again, he also used chaos control to teleport Knuckles to the hospital, and then he teleported back, and entered Eggman's base. "Now I will find the truth," he said.


End file.
